Califorños
"Califorños" is a Spanish racial slur for anyone who comes north of the US-Mexican border and is very popular in Baja California. The term is similar to gringo and is used by many Mexicans as a term of hatred for anyone from the NCR, or north of the border. It is very similar to the English term "carpetbaggers" that slavers and bilingual Mexicans use. Being a blanket term for New Californians, califorño does not distinguish any one person to a township in the NCR, just that he/she is from NCR territory. History The term califorños did not become popular until after the NCR was formed and spread its influence into areas as far as Angel's Boneyard and Dayglow. As early as the 2190's, the term was meant only to describe traders and settlers from New California. But in the 23rd century, the NCR spread and populated further into Baja and Mexicans grew to hate the NCR. Lynching and raiding caravans became a common practice, and NCR citizens were treated like 2nd class citizens in most towns. Califorño was a household term by the time of incidents like Rattletail. In the 2270's the NCR sent Veteran Rangers to hunt lynching parties and negreros, or slavers, which caused more racial tension in Baja. However hard life may be for califorños in Baja, they remain in the area and continue to settle the south for the Bear. Activities in Jenkinston.]] Califorños are mostly caravaners and frontiersmen roaming south from New California. Their activities consist of finding and establishing places to settle or trade for NCR citizens or soldiers. Under laws like the NCR's Thaler Act, sharecroppers move to places like Baja or the Mojave and plow farms for the NCR under military protection. Currently, the NCR's southern most settled "town" is Up North. Although caravaners, or more commonly called carpetbaggers, set up trade routes to places further south like Jenkinston for the NCR. The majority of these carpetbaggers are legitimate businessmen trying to build up Baja to increase values of the south. The minority are NCR cronies for brahmin barons or arms dealers sell cheap merchandise to bankrupt local economies. New California also has more criminal businesses in Baja. Before the NCR could tame the land, they tried to unite the townships politically under one banner, but all attempts failed. Starting in the mid 23rd century, groups like The Baja Killers were formed to forcefully remove move the savages. The government also sent Veteran Rangers into the area to hunt and capture negreros trading to Caesar's Legion and anti-NCR lynch mobs. These NCR mercenary and military groups increase the hostilities and racism in the region. Culture Anyone who looks Caucasian, speaks only English, or associates with Caucasians or English speaking New Californians could be labeled a califorño, although only NCR migrants are true califorños. The term is quite serious, and when shouted in public raises eyebrows. Mexicans are labeled califorños get quite offended. New California culture is quite noticeable, though, and NCR settlers are generally noticed rather quickly. Califorños are New Californians, or anyone from the area, and essentially share the culture with their fellow citizens in New California. Unlike the family and Catholic-oriented natives, NCR citizens value democracy and capitalism. NCR citizens a very proud to be part of the NCR and are aggressive over "claimed" territories. Once the NCR moves into a town, Mexicans are not welcome. Towns like Rattletail are not uncommon, places where frontiersman kill Baja Californians for water rights. Another difference between Mexicans and New Californians is that settlers bring Brahmin and set up ranches whereas natives have farms and grow maize or juicy cacti. New Californians bring in cows and merchandise to trade whereas Baja Californians trade fruit, water, slaves, and guns. Most of Baja, besides the cartel controlled cities, is very rural versus the NCR's ever spreading industrial suburbia. Notable Califorños *Norman Herrick - Norman came to Baja as a scalp hunter. He is famous for his unethical arrests and shootings as a New California sheriff and his ruthless string of murders in Baja. After returning to New California, he ran for president--lost, and then became a senator before he was gunned down. *Mr. West - A ranch-hand from Up North, Mr. West migrated south as a carpetbagger and settled in Jenkinston in 2263. Using his wit and charm, he became the mayor of the town in 2264 and turned the fortress into a city. Infamous for his Purga de Seis de Mayo incident where he exiled all the Mexican desechos, or wastes, Mr. West personifies califorño imperialism. Category:History Category:New California Republic Category:Mexico Category:Baja Category:Groups